ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Iron Hammerz
Robbie "Iron Hammerz" Kewell (Born June 28, 1989) is an Australian professional wrestler currently working for FMW in there developmental program NEW, He is also a former West Ham star and 2 time capped Olyroo. Pre Wrestling. Before becoming a Wrestler, Hammerz then known as Robbie Kewell, Played Football from a young age his father pushed to continue playing. After 5 years of playing he was offered a trail at the West Ham United F.C Academy of Football where he studied for 2 years before being promoted to the reserves at the age of 16. He has a large amount of success scoring 15 goals in just 9 appearances, 5 of those 9 starts were of the bench. Half way threw his first season in the reserves he got the call he knew was coming a call-up to the Olyroo's he played 150 and minutes of the 2 games he was called up for scoring 2 goals and setting up at least 2 others. After returning from the successful trip back to Australia, He was promoted to the 1st team line-up after 11 times coming off the bench for a return of 8 goals he made his first start in the league Scoring just seven minutes in. he went on to score 5 more over his 7 starts. The Fight During a training session West Ham then manager Alan Pardew called Robbie aside to tell him that he needed to play the ball around more and don't just shoot on sight. After Robbie told him that this wasn't his style and his way was paying off Pardew told him if he got his way he would be sold within the week. Robbie then punched Pardew in the jaw. The next day Robbie got a phone call saying that his contract had been dissolved. Now without a club Robbie flew home and was rumored to be in Deep talks with Sydney F.C the talks went well and they Called a press conference to announce his signing,Robbie never showed up to the conference. Wrestling Now known as Iron Hammerz and hailing from Upton Park. Robbie showed up in the NEW locker-room in Mid July 2007, he was a mouthy guy, he became the joke of the NEW locker room after saying some wrong things. He tried in vain to join up with people he saw as having power around the locker room. He zoned in on another new comer called ELK and they talked about working as a team, after that idea seemed didn't seem go over well with the other wrestlers so he backed out at the last minute. After rethinking it Hammerz asked ELK whether the offer was still open. ELK spat in his face, Hammerz not giving up tried one last time, however this time it worked. Hammerz and ELK now a team are going to make there debuts at NEW 3.3. Headline text Finishers:The Millwall massacre - A top Rope pinning juvi-Driver and the West Ham Wonder - The Cradle BrainBuster Only When he does it he Yells "C'OM YOU IRONS" Standing: 3x Chops, DDT (high impact), Hurricanrana, Suplex with a float-over to a pin, Standing dragon sleeper, And the over head soccer kick. Running: Running Neckbreaker. Running shoulder block, The sunset flip, Lou press and the Running DDT. Ground: The Running leg drop, Jumping fist drop, Orton stomps and the Crossface (but his arms are round the throat till the count of 4) Corner: The standard 10 punch, Rolling power bomb, Hangmans neckbreaker, Bronco buster and the Illegal pin. Theme Music: I'm Forever Blowing Bubbles By The Cockney Rejects . Entrace moves: He comes out in his West Ham kit and waves the Wet Ham flags, Gets on the Mic and tries to get some Heat from the crowd by mouthing about local teams. Win/loss Win:1 Loss:0 Draw:0